Overhead consoles are often included in the interior of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, airplanes, and marine vehicles, to provide convenient storage of personal items and/or access to vehicle or accessory controls. For example, an overhead console may include various general or specialized compartments for storing items such as CD's, sunglasses, coins, maps, and the like as well as control panels for operating accessories such as interior or exterior vehicle lights, audio/video equipment, garage door openers, etc. Typical overhead consoles may include one or more panels or doors to access the various storage compartments having dedicated or specialized accessory holders in each door that do not provide flexibility for either the vehicle manufacturer or the consumer. In addition, vehicle component suppliers may supply overhead console components or assemblies for multiple vehicle models to multiple manufacturers and are required to design and stock multiple parts for various configurations.